


Battle Scars

by safe_haven



Series: Blood Written Vows [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safe_haven/pseuds/safe_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets can tear anyone apart. Even Pete and Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

"PETE!" Pete scrambled to his feet. "Patrick! Patrick, what happened?" He ran to the crying Patrick and pulled him close. "Patrick, it's okay..." Patrick whimpered into Pete's shoulder, shaking. Frank stepped away, shaking his head. Pete kissed the top of Patrick's head. "Sh, sh," he soothed, rubbing his arm gently.

Pete led Patrick to the pews and sat him down, settling down in front of him. He stroked his face gently, wiping away tears. "Sh, Patrick, calm down." Patrick took a deep, shuddering breath. "Okay," he whispered. Pete nodded, cupping his chin in his hands and kissing him softly on the lips. Patrick's eyes fluttered open, looking into Pete's.

"Pete, I killed him." Pete's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. "Who? Who did you kill?" Patrick whimpered a little, looking down. "No, baby," Patrick said, hand cupping around Patrick's chin and tilting his head up gently. "It's okay," Pete whispered. "Just please tell me." Patrick swallowed hard. "Andy...."

Pete nodded, stroking Patrick's hair gently. "Okay." Patrick pressed his lips together, looking away. Pete just pulled him closer and rested his chin on the top of Patrick's head. "Okay." Patrick felt Pete's cold hand pressing against his as he rested his head on Pete's chest. "I want to show you something, Patrick. Follow me."

Pete pulled him to his feet and led him back to the city, his brown eyes flashing. "Here, Patrick," he said, stopping in front of a three story brick house. "Is a secret I've been hiding from you. And I'm sorry." Patrick blinked, tilting his head to the side. Pete gripped Patrick's hand, then slowly pulled away, walking to the door.

Both thumbs pressed down the doorknob, both hands hugged tightly around it. Pete shifted, easing all of his weight onto the door. The door slid from its place and glided over brown carpet. "Saviah?" Pete called into the empty room. There were footsteps as Pete and Patrick walked forward, into the house.

A girl, only a few years younger than Pete, was standing at the foot of the stairs. She had bright blue almond shaped eyes and wavy brown hair that fell in shining locks around her small, heart shaped face. Her nose was small and round, and covered in soft brown freckles that also took up the upper part of her rosy cheeks.

She was wearing dark jeans and brown ankle boots. A plain brown shirt was covered by a long, white stitched coat that fluttered around her knees. Her hands were small and one was planted firmly on the banister, the other hanging by her side. Her mouth fell open, exposing her small pink lips. Her ocean colored eyes were wide.

"Pete," she said, her voice wavering and shocked. "Hey, Saviah." Suddenly, Saviah seemed to regain her composure. "Pete," she smiled. "Oh, how should I greet thee, after all these long years?" She took a step forward. "Oh, how shall I greet thee, but in silence and tears." Pete smiled, looking back at the confused Patrick. "Uh, she loves poetry. That was from 'When We Two Parted" by Lord Byron."

Patrick smiled and chuckled nervously, nodding. "Um, so, Patrick...." Pete flinched, then stood back. "This is my little sister Saviah." Saviah waved shyly to him, brushing hair behind her ears. Patrick waved back. "Saviah, this is my....this is my boyfriend...Patrick." Saviah's mouth fell open again, but then she softened and held out her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Patrick." "MOMMY!" Saviah jumped, then spun around. "Oh, Declan, honey, what happened??" she called up the stairs. "BRONX STOLE MY TOY AGAIN!!" Saviah sighed, and turned back around. "Bronx is my nephew, and Declan is my son. They never do get along." She shook her head. "Please, make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

She jogged up the stairs, and Pete took Patrick's hand again, leading him into the living room. They both sat down, and Patrick leaned against Pete, his head on Pete's chest. "I love you," Pete whispered. "Why did you bring me here?" Patrick said. He felt Pete tense under him, and squeezed his hand gently, reassuring him that it was okay.

"Because I have scars of my own. They're more of bruises....I wanted you to know that I have a sister." He pushed his sleeves to his elbows. "I wanted you to know that I have slight anger issues...during the day it's just verbal-yelling and losing my temper. At night, it gets violent. I hurt myself, punch myself, pinch myself, scream and slap myself until I'm bleeding. I claw at my skin and..." Patrick touched one of the angry red bruises on Pete's skin.

Then slowly, he leaned forward and kissed it.

"It's okay," he whispered, snuggling back into Pete's warm embrace. "We'll be okay." Pete looked at Patrick's face. His eyes were closed and a few tears had slipped out and were rolling down his cheeks. Pete gently swiped them away with his thumb. "Why do you get mad at yourself?" Patrick asked. Pete took a deep breath, and- "Okay, finally got them down to a nap!" Saviah sighed happily as she walked into the room, rubbing her hands on the fabric of her jeans.

"Hey, Saviah," Patrick smiled as she threw herself into the yellow armchair. "Hello, Patrick. Me and Pete AND you have a lot of catching up to do." Pete nodded. "Of course, of course. So, Saviah, with all of those brains of yours, what do you do with it? What's your job?" Saviah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Believe it or not, I'm an author. And a poet, of course."

Pete smiled, nodding. "So, what do you do for a living?" Saviah asked. Patrick tensed, then smiled tightly. "I'm a policeman," Pete answered coolly. "And you, Patrick?" Patrick sighed. "I work at a day care. All those little kids bring me so much joy!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and it made Saviah laugh. "If you wouldn't mind, Patrick, could my little Declan stay at that daycare?" Patrick shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Saviah smiled. "Thank you so much. He won't be too much of a problem I hope." Patrick laughed, and then, there were tiny footsteps on the carpeted floor. "Mommy!" Bronx yelled. "B-Bron-Bronk-Bronk!" Declan stuttered out. "G-Give me back my t-toy!" Bronx ran into the living room, giggling. He bounced onto Patrick's lap, hitting his stomach hard. Patrick tensed as pain coursed through him.

"Woah!" Pete yelped as Patrick flinched. "Okay, Bronx, maybe that's enough playing for today!" Pete lifted Bronx off of Patrick, but Patrick was frozen, his eyes wide. "Pete..." he whispered. Pete was standing, Bronx balanced on his hip. "Please tell me you have other siblings," he said as he stood up, facing Pete. "No, why?"

Patrick let out a choked cry. "If Bronx is Saviah's nephew, and you're her only other brother...Bronx is...yours?" Bronx, happy in Pete's arms, cheered loudly. "Daddy!" he said. "Yes, this is my daddy, but he had to leave for a little bit so he could go find a job. After his in-in-in grrrrrr ree (injury) no one would let him get a job."

Pete stared at Patrick's face. His eyebrows dipped down in a frown, his lips slightly parted. "Injury?" he whispered. "Daddy was SHOT! By a gun!" Bronx seemed all too excited. "And then he was in the hospital-and I brought him a balloon!" Patrick smiled at Bronx. "Of course you did." Then, Declan came stumbling down the stairs. "Mommy!"

"Yes, Declan?" Saviah asked, sweeping her son into her arms and balancing him on her hips. "B-B-BRON-BRONK STOLE MY TOY!!" Saviah pouted, her lip sticking out. "I'm sorry. Well, you and Bronx go upstairs to play again, because me and Pete and Patrick have a few things to talk about..." She trailed off as she watched their faces, which were sad.

"But we want to play with you," Declan said. "No, honey, I think we need to be alone for this. I'm sorry." She pinched his cheek and sent him and Bronx upstairs. "You...have a son," Patrick said. Pete flinched. "Yeah...that's what else I wanted to show you. T-To tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, because...I didn't-I thought..."

Patrick sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine, Pete. It's fine." Pete leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Patrick's forehead, his thumb rubbing gently over the back of Patrick's hand. "I'm sorry Patrick," he said. "And...and I love you." Patrick smiled sadly. "Yeah," he said. "I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and pulled his head down as he pushed himself up on his tiptoes.

Their lips connected and then they pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. Saviah smiled softly. "That was the cutest thing I think I've ever seen in my life," she whispered. Patrick nodded, laughing, and he pulled away from Pete completely. And then they said their goodbyes, and were out the door with a last promise to Bronx that they would come visit more often.

As soon as the door slammed closed, a tear slipped from Patrick's eyes. "Patrick?" Pete asked. "We'll talk about this when we get to you house." Pete nodded and they walked together in silence. Pete unlocked the door, pushing it open and leading Patrick inside. Pete slowly pushed the door closed, looking at his boyfriend, who was now crying harder than Pete had ever seen him. "Patrick, I'm so sorry, please...please..."

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and pulled him as tightly as he could towards himself, and Patrick cried into Pete's chest as Pete rubbed his back and whispered "I love you," in his ear. "I'm guessing...you don't....want to...be with me anymore," Patrick choked out. "Because I'm crying...and I'm so weak....and you probably hate me now, and-"

He was cut off by Pete's hand wrapping firmly around his chin, and tilting his head up. "I love you," Pete said, no doubt in his voice. "You are the strongest person I know. You're crying because you were hurt and that is okay. That is okay." Patrick's blue eyes searched Pete's brown ones, and still more tears slipped down his face.

Pete used his thumb to wipe the tears away, but he felt his own welling in his throat, and his chest closed up. "I love you so much, Patrick," he said, but his voice cracked and fell into a whisper. Patrick took a deep, shaky breath as his eyes were cast down again. "Patrick, please," Pete said quietly. "Please..."

Patrick reached up and wrapped his arms around Pete's neck, pulling him down to kiss him as he pushed himself up on his toes again. Pete's hands fell from Patrick's face, sliding down his sides and resting on his hips, pulling him closer as their lips crashed together. "You are so beautiful Patrick," Pete whispered against his lips.

"So beautiful..." Pete could feel Patrick's heart, beating hard against his own chest. That made Pete's heart flutter. Patrick pulled away and rested his head on Pete's chest again. He could hear Pete's heart, beating softly. Pete felt Patrick fall against him, putting all of his weight into Pete's arms. "Carry me," he whined. "I'm tired."

Pete laughed and lifted him up bridal style. "You are so adorable," Pete said. Patrick had curled up, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around Pete's neck and his fingers interlocked over Pete's hair. Pete carried him up the stairs as his breathing evened out and as he fell asleep, then lowered him into bed as lay beside him.

"Goodnight," he whispered, kissing Patrick's cheek before leaning back and falling asleep.

XXX

Pete woke up the next morning. Sun was streaming through the window, lighting up Patrick's small, perfect face. He was still asleep. Pete smiled and shook him. "Patrick, rise and shine!" When he got no response, he shook him over. After waiting for a minute, Pete rolled Patrick over, and screamed. An empty bottle of pills was clutched in his hands, pills spilled all over the floor. A note was laying on the bed beside him, and he wasn't breathing.


End file.
